Camisas húmedas
by alakadan
Summary: 【Drabble】Hay un día del mes en el que las caras franelas de seda de Izumi se empapan. Cuando eso pasa, las cosas en el hogar de los hermanos Nase toman un tinte extraño: Hiroomi no es visto durante todo el, Mitsuki se oculta en su habitación, el correo de los Nase aumenta de una carta a cuatro cartas y las camisas de Izumi están húmedas.


**Summary:** « _Hay un día del mes en el que las caras franelas de seda de Izumi se empapan. Cuando eso pasa, las cosas en el hogar de los hermanos Nase toman un tinte extraño: Hiroomi no es visto durante todo el, Mitsuki se oculta en su habitación, el correo de los Nase aumenta de una carta a cuatro cartas y las camisas de Izumi están húmedas_ ».

 **Disclaimer:** _I'm no dueña de this anime ni of sus characteres._

 **Ranted:** _K+._

 **Nota:** _Porque estoy segura de que no soy la única que se pregunta dónde están los padres de los Nase._

 **·**

 **「** **CAMISAS HÚMEDAS** **」**

 _Capítulo único._

 **·**

Hay un día del mes —siempre es el mismo día— en el que las caras franelas de seda, probablemente traídas desde la India, de Izumi se empapan. Cuando _eso_ pasa, las cosas en el hogar de los hermanos Nase toman un tinte extraño: Hiroomi no es visto durante todo el día ( _está con Kanbara_ , se dice Izumi, aunque ni siquiera está del todo segura de eso), Mitsuki se oculta en su habitación, el correo de los Nase aumenta de una carta a cuatro cartas — _tres_ nuevas cartas, enviadas especialmente _ése_ día— y las camisas de Izumi están húmedas.

Pero cuando _eso_ pasa, no es por una sudoración excesiva de la que Izumi es víctima una vez al mes, ni porque haya pasado el día limpiando la Mansión. Es un líquido lo que las moja, sí; es transparente como el agua, pero no lo es; es salado como el sudor, pero no lo es. _Eso_ que moja las camisas de Izumi son lágrimas, pero no ella —para nada—, mucho menos de Hiroomi —los suyas, _probablemente_ mojen las camisas de Kanbara—, sino de la única integrante de los Nase que una vez al mes, se permite ser débil.

Y se siente _bien_.

Una vez al mes, Mitsuki es débil, frágil y endeble; las lágrimas corren sin control sobre sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas al igual que sus ojos, mojando su ropa, su pelo y las camisas de Izumi.

Una vez al mes, Izumi deja que su hermana se sienta humana, y deja de lado su personalidad dura, fría y robótica. Una vez al mes, abraza a su hermana menor como no lo hacía desde que era una niña —como _nunca_ lo había hecho su madre— y no se queja cuando siente la tela de su camisa húmeda. Porque sabe que hacerlo no tiene sentido, que _ese día_ no vale la pena hacerlo, ya que sin importar cuánto lo haga, _esa carta_ seguirá arrugada sobre la cama de Mitzuki. Y mientras este ahí, los sollozos no disminuirán, el dolor —la rabia, la tristeza— no se irá y las lágrimas no pararán.

Porque una vez al mes, Mitsuki vuelve a ser una niña frágil y temerosa —una que no sufre por los monstruos bajo su cama, sino por el abandono de sus padres— e Izumi vuelve a ser esa mano que la sujeta firme —más de lo que hace habitualmente—, esa brazo que la envuelve y ese _todo está bien_ que siempre le repite.

Una vez al mes, sus padres —los padres de los tres— envían una carta. ( _Continúa así. Eres un Nase, recuérdalo. La reputación de la familia. Quizá el próximo mes vayamos..._ Quizá).

Por eso es que una vez al mes Hiroomi se va, Mitzuki llora y las camisas de Izumi están húmedas.

 **·**

 **F I N**

 **·**

 _¿Qué puedo decir? Esa idea siempre ha estado vagando en mi cabeza, y ahora que por fin la plasmé y me ha salido como he querido, me siento realizada._

 _Por si no se entendió: sus padres son de los altos mandos en la_ SGE _(Sociedad de Guerreros Espirituales), nunca están en casa y sólo envían una seca carta una vez al mes a sus hijos. Qué triste._ *llora, llora*

 _Ahora, si sus padres en realidad están muertos (y yo no lo sé), pues qué mal para la historia original porque esto se queda así. Está es la_ **Danversión** _del_ **Danverse** _. (?)_

 _Ojalá y les gustara._

 _Chau, o como dicen en Irlanda_ *adiós en irlandés*.

— **DanDan—**


End file.
